


Flight of the Raven and the Sparrow

by katzekazet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff and Angst, I have it all planned out this time, M/M, Some Humor, Yaoi, there's gonna be plot in here guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzekazet/pseuds/katzekazet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a world famous dancer, known for his fluid body movements and ability to catch onto new dances within hours of being shown for the first time. A prodigy who now only teaches his knowledge to those willing to learn. </p><p>However, the chance to participate in a competitive dancing event raises to the surface and Levi jumps on that chance, though he needs to pick the finest dancing partner before the day of the competition arrives. </p><p>A young man by the name of Eren Jaeger shows up and attempts to impress his new teacher with moves Levi hasn't seen so perfect since his last dancing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Raven and the Sparrow

The hardwood underneath his feet creaked a little as the raven walked across the studio towards the mirrored wall for a little bit of practice before the class actually started.  The orangey, warm lights light up the room nicely, not too bright and not too dim. It was perfect. That morning was perfect. The floor beneath his feet felt perfect. His body felt perfect. All for a day of dancing and teaching.

Levi was eager to get started and he sat a boombox down on the floor nearby, pressing play to start up the CD he burned the evening before. Yes, he knew that boomboxes and CDs were out of fashion, but he liked the older things, sometimes. It was nostalgic to him and reminded him of the days he used to dance on stage in front of a huge audience.

You see, once upon a time, Levi was a professional dancer. Back then it was, and respectively still was, his life. He knew practically every dance he could learn, but the sultry dances were his favorite and for good reason. That reason being his dancing partner. Yes, he used to have a special someone that he would dance with, only that one person, never with anyone else. Dancing was sacred to the raven and he wouldn’t dare break that special bond with his partner by dancing with anyone else. It would’ve been a slap to the face, as insulting as cheating on a significant other.

Taboo.

Erwin Smith was his name and god was he ever good at dancing. The way his body flowed so fluidly and effortlessly was enough to make Levi’s heart melt straight to the floor they waltzed on.

Their bodies were always perfectly in sync with each other, their hands fitting together perfectly, and their bodies never too warm when they pressed up against each other. It was the chemistry that gave them their special edge when it came to their competition.

Erwin and Levi, two birds flowing through the air as if their feet never touched the ground below them… They were famous and well known for their passion on the dance floor and it was that which scared the competitors so badly they would second guess themselves to a fault, messing themselves up and costing them the grand prize.

Of course, neither Erwin nor Levi complained about that fact and took that as a prize all of its own, adding it to their pride.

When they weren’t competing, they were staring in only the best ballet a person could land a spot in. Whatever it took, they would work day in and day out to get those spots and of course they were always successful. The directors loved them, the other dancers either loved them as well or were jealous of their talents.

Only then was it okay for them to dance with other partners, seeing how a ballet isn’t quite a ballet unless everyone is dancing with someone and they weren’t necessarily paired up together. The Swan couldn’t very well be a man who’s paired up with his prince, unfortunately. That just wasn’t how it worked.

Levi always understood that, but it didn’t cut his jealousy any. He still felt that unwanted green feeling build up in his chest every time he watched his Erwin dancing with another.

In the back of his mind, Levi wondered if Erwin felt the same when he watched Levi dancing with another person instead of him? Back then, Levi was so naïve, too naïve when he thought back on it. He was nothing but a lovesick fool lost in the romance and caught up in the fantasies of his world.

Levi was brought back to reality when suddenly his brand new CD started to skip, playing the same few notes over and over obnoxiously. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the room had been smaller, but seeing how it was a dancing studio, the horrific noise echoed throughout, making a terrible racket.

With a tsk, the raven made his way over to the boombox and popped it open to inspect the disk. To his surprise, there was a giant gash in one spot towards the edge that was causing the skip. How it had managed to manifest itself there was unknown because Levi was sure that the disk was in pristine condition before he burned it. Well there went that day’s dancing music session. It looked like they’d have to practice with an older disk.

Every once in a while, Levi liked to burn new songs for his students to dance to, give them something fresh for their ears to hear and their bodies to flow with. Even the oh so strict Levi knew when something was getting stale. He especially liked to use new music as a reward for extra ordinary improvement from the class as a whole. It boosted their esteem and gave them something fun to work towards as well as the natural talent they would gain as a result of their efforts.

Before it was time for his class to begin, Levi made his way towards the back room to find one of the older CDs to dance with. He thought about grabbing a random one without really paying attention to what was on it, but he remembered today was the day he was going to pick a few members to train for an upcoming event, one that would not only give the students the recognition they would deserve, but one lucky student would earn the opportunity to dance with the teacher himself.

He was going to just ignore the fact that this whole stunt was partially done out of sheer selfishness. It had been a very long time since Levi had participated in an official competition and he wanted only the finest to be his partner.

Eventually it came time for the students to start wandering into the studio and Levi sat in the back room while he waited for everyone to arrive, stepping out a few times to see who all had already come in.

Annie Leonhart was always the first to come in, so prim and punctual. She would arrive a few minutes early, which gave her the freedom to do whatever she wanted, pick the spot she wanted to dance at, and do a few preemptive stretches.

Next came Marlo Freudenberg, who was almost as punctual as Annie. He was one of the most dedicated students he’d ever had in his whole history of teaching and it brought a smile to his face to see him every session. Levi was impressed by Marlo, not only for his seriousness, but for the fact that the student even fashioned his style similarly to his own. It made him proud to be a teacher and a dancer.

It usually didn’t take much longer for the rest of the students to arrive after Marlo. There was Petra Ral, who Levi was sure had a crush on him by the way she would ogle him when he wasn’t looking (He figured she forgot about the wall mirror),  Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt (who always came together), Hanji Zoe (who was always coming in more to watch than actually dance. She was his assumed best friend that he just couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried), as well as a few other students who just didn’t stick out to him enough for his memory to store them.

No matter, and once everyone had arrived, Levi stepped out of the back room to start the first lesson of the morning.

However, about thirty minutes into the first half, a young man dashed through the doors and slid across the hardwood, almost being kicked right between the legs from an unsuspecting Annie.

Everyone stopped to watch the brunette slip and slide to a stop before finding a place for him to rest at, panting softly as he bent over just a bit to catch his breath.

“S-sorry I’m late… I… I overslept and missed the bus, almost got hit by a car crossing the street, and a dog tried to bite at my ankles. But now I’m here and you can keep on with your stuff,” waved the brunette, a crooked smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Of course, Levi didn’t just “keep on” with his “stuff” like the young man wanted him to do. Instead, he made his way across the studio floor, walked up to the boy and, ahem, looked up at him. What were they feeding kids these days, anyway?

“And who might you be?” The raven asked, looking up and down the young man in front of him, trying to size him up.

Green eyes looked down into the pale greys of the teacher and the brunette grinned again, “Eren Jaeger, sir. I’m sorry for being late. Like I said, I—“

“Oh, shut up and get into position,” Levi spat out and turned around to go back to the front of the students, fixing his eyes on Eren. “I assume you know what to do since you’re here, you’re late, and you’ve never been to a single one of my previous classes?”

Eren nodded confidently, “Oh yeah. I’m not new to this dancing stuff. I was told by a very reliable source that you’re one of the best in town and I wanted to get back into the swing of things—“

“Yes yes whatever. Impress me, Jaeger,” the raven commanded and fell back into the rhythm of his instructing, all the while keeping his eyes on his newest student.

Needless to say, the boy did impress Levi, impressed and excelled his expectations. He’d never seen such form or fluidity in another human being since, well… since Erwin. It almost spooked him as he watched Eren dance along with the rest of the class, outdoing them, and even helping a member close by when their form was even the slightest bit off.

Who was this kid? He had only been there for an hour at the most and he was outshining Annie and Marlo combined. His movements were effortless as if he had been dancing for years…

Before anyone knew it, the little alarm on Levi’s watch went off, indicating the end of the class and he thanked everyone for coming in, praised them for their dedication and hard work, and reminded them of the next class before they all packed up and left for the day.

However, he had to speak with Eren. He couldn’t let him leave just like that. He had papers to fill out, a flat fee to pay. At least, that was the excuses he gave himself to hold the man over.

“You wanted to see me?” Eren asked as he leaned against the doorframe to the back office where Levi sat in his business chair, his fingers laced together and resting on the surface of the desk.

“Please, have a seat,” the raven instructed and motioned towards a chair on the other side across from him, the faintest of smiles apparent on his face as he watched the brunette take a seat. “First order of business is the fee. Can you pay it? And secondly, how long have you been dancing? You’re no amateur….”

Levi hated to admit it, but it was true. Eren was no amateur and none of it was thanks to the raven.

“Oh sure, money isn’t a problem. I’ve got the cash with me right now. I was told your prices were high, so I made sure to bring a little extra just in case,” and with that, he pulled out a wad of bills and plopped them onto the raven’s desk without a care in the world. “And I’ve been dancing my whole life, gone through plenty of teachers, but I just learn too fast for them. I guess they can’t handle me.”

“That or they’re inadequate. I assure you, Eren, that I’m the best that there is or that there ever will be.”

Eren grinned again at that and he leaned forward, perking a brow. “Well, aren’t you proud? I’m looking forward to learning all there is for you to teach me then, Mr. uhh… I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name?”

Was this guy for real? He’d never heard of… The raven let out a sigh and he rolled his eyes, flicking a hand, unimpressed, “Just call me Levi. It’s easier that way.”

“Alright then, Levi. Teach me everything you’ve got in that artistic brain of yours. I’m hungry to learn,” the brunette stated, locking his gaze with Levi’s.

There was something different about this man, a spark Levi hadn’t seen in a very, very long time. He loved it and it quite honestly sent chills down his spine. A sort-of nostalgic feeling rushed over him, similar to the feeling he felt earlier that morning before class had begun, and the raven licked his lips in delight at the sensation.

It looked like the other students had some serious competition slide into their lives and it was all very exciting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope to get the second chapter up soon! 
> 
> Some of you might have already read My Favorite Toy and don't fret! I haven't forgotten about that story and I'll get the third chapter up for that one soon, as well.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone!


End file.
